Le départ ? C'est pas si simple
by Luna Cordell
Summary: OS. Le jour que Kotone attendait depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivé : elle allait partir en voyage Pokémon. Mais quitter le doux foyer et s'aventurer sur les routes de sa région pouvait se révéler être plus difficile que prévu.


Lors de cette soirée, la jeune Kotone regardait encore et toujours sa télévision. Jeune ? Un peu, elle avait quatorze ans, et pourtant, étant plutôt mature, elle en faisait facilement seize. C'est vrai que partir à quatorze ans, c'était tard pour un voyage Pokémon, mais sa mère ne supportait pas l'idée que sa fille à seulement dix ans parte comme ça dans la nature. Trop dangereux, disait-elle. Et puis sa mère savait se montrer persuasive quand elle le voulait, elle faisait presque peur dans ces moments-là. A part ça, Kotone regardait encore la télé. En même temps, comment ne pas la regarder ? Ils passaient un reportage sur Peter, l'actuel Maître de la Ligue Pokémon. Kotone voulait devenir Maître Pokémon, elle devait donc en savoir un maximum sur son adversaire pour le vaincre. Evidemment, ils ont juste raconté son parcours et dit que Peter était un spécialiste des Pokémon Dragons, ils n'ont aucunement mentionné son équipe. Dommage à vrai dire. Si elle avait su, ç'aurait été un avantage certain ! Mais elle se résigna, d'ici qu'elle arrive à lui, il aurait peut-être de nouveaux Pokémon dans son équipe. Elle soupira.

Kotone était néanmoins nerveuse, le lendemain débutait son voyage Pokémon. Elle devait se rendre chez le professeur Orme pour recevoir son premier Pokémon, elle frissonnait à cette idée. C'était très dur de choisir, les trois Pokémon étaient sûrement tous excellents et pleins de qualités. Elle décida finalement d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit, elle n'allait jamais réussir à dormir sinon. Kotone verrait bien lorsque qu'elle serait en face de ces trois Pokémon. Oui, elle verrait à ce moment-là. Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama et se coucha, il était déjà tard, vingt-trois heures vingt-six pour être exact. Elle allait avoir du mal à se réveiller, c'était évident mais tant pis, cette émission lui tenait trop à cœur. Ils ont même mentionné Red, elle se devait de la regarder jusqu'au bout.

« Demain... Demain ça va enfin commencer, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle s'endormit donc, des rêves de victoire pleins la tête. Elle avait l'air bien plus sereine lors de son sommeil ; ses longs cheveux chocolat encadraient son visage d'un naturel pâle, ses yeux noisette n'étaient pas visibles mais lorsqu'elle était éveillée, on pouvait très clairement y voir une lueur, une certaine joie de vivre. Elle avait un demi-sourire sur le visage, elle semblait réellement sereine. L'était-elle ? Certainement pas. Elle avait longtemps attendu ce jour, et le voyant enfin arriver, elle avait même du mal à y croire.

Son réveil sonna. C'était enfin le jour tant attendu ! Bien qu'elle soit encore très fatiguée, elle se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à dormir, c'était une journée trop importante à ses yeux. Elle s'étira rapidement, et ouvrit la fenêtre, le soleil était sûrement levé depuis un moment mais il n'était pas encore très haut dans le ciel. Une brise d'air frais fit virevolter ses cheveux durant quelques instants. Elle souriait. Soudain, un vol de Tylton passa juste au-dessus de sa maison. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle trouvait ces Pokémon adorables, avec leurs ailes en forme de nuages, ils arriveraient presque à se camoufler dans l'immensité bleue qu'était le ciel. Elle réalisa finalement qu'elle devait se préparer pour partir.

Elle s'habilla avec sa salopette fétiche, un t-shirt noir avec par-dessus un sweat rouge assez léger et ses chaussettes montantes blanches. Elle attrapa son sac qui était sur son bureau contenant quelques bricoles qui allaient sûrement lui être utiles comme quelques potions, un peu de nourriture pour elle ainsi que de la nourriture pour Pokémon. Elle n'oublia pas de glisser sa carte ainsi que d'autres affaires dans son sac et descendit voir sa mère au salon.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Que tu es matinale, elle sourit, je t'ai préparé des tartines avec de la confiture de baie pêcha, ça te va ?  
\- Oh bonjour maman ! Oui c'est parfait, j'adore ça.  
\- Bien. Tu n'oublieras pas ton Pokématos, il est à côté de ton plateau. Je t'ai fait les derniers réglages ce matin-même.  
\- Merci mais tu sais, j'aurais pu me débrouiller pour ça. »

C'est vrai que sa mère faisait toujours tout à sa place, elle voulait simplement la protéger et l'aider au mieux. Mais souvent elle en faisait un peu trop. Kotone s'installa dans la cuisine, engloutit à une vitesse folle ses deux tartines et but d'une traite son verre de lait. Elle n'oublia pas de ranger précieusement le Pokématos dans son sac, qui était déjà à moitié rempli. La jeune fille partit ensuite se laver les dents et bien vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait encore le temps de toute façon, et ne rien faire la stressait plus qu'autre chose car elle pensait à son voyage dans ces moments-là.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, elle n'allait pas y retourner avant un moment. Presque nostalgique, elle regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Elle contempla un instant l'immensité de la région de Johto, elle allait devoir en faire du chemin. Soudain elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant de sous son lit. Elle se baissa et observa quand un jeune Roucool lui sauta presque au visage ! Elle poussa un cri d'étonnement et vit le Pokémon farceur s'enfuir par cette même fenêtre et s'envoler dans les cieux. Elle rit un instant en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur pour rien et regarda sa montre. Elle allait vraiment finir par être en retard si elle traînait trop.

Kotone descendit rapidement les escaliers, manquant de glisser à plusieurs moments. Sa mère se disait certainement que sa fille était un cas désespéré.

« Au fait Kotone, j'ai mis deux ou trois choses dans ton sac qui pourraient t'être utiles, commença sa mère en lui tendant son sac.  
\- Merci maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis exactement ?  
\- Tu le découvriras le moment venu. Dépêche-toi, l'heure tourne.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je repasserai te montrer mon Pokémon.  
\- Oui c'est bien, aller vas-y. »

Kotone eut presque l'impression que sa mère la mettait dehors. Ça lui fit drôle rien qu'un instant. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et partit d'un pas pressé au laboratoire du professeur Orme. Qu'elle était impatiente ! Elle se mit soudain à courir, l'impatience l'emportant sur tout le reste. Après une petite course, elle arriva finalement devant le laboratoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lut sept heures et cinquante-neuf minutes. Qu'elle était douée pour arriver à l'heure ! Elle devait être là pour huit heures normalement, satisfaite elle poussa la porte et entra. Les assistants du professeur la saluèrent, elle en fit autant. Elle se retrouva finalement en face du professeur Orme qui commença un long monologue.

« Ah Kotone ! Tu es vraiment ponctuelle dis-moi ! J'imagine que tu dois être impatiente, après tout tu vas recevoir ton premier Pokémon dans très peu de temps ! Ah ah, moi à l'époque j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à dormir je me souviens. J'avais même envisagé pleins de possibilités selon le Pokémon que j'allais choisir ! Et même des possibilités d'équipes ! Oui, j'étais assez prévoyant en réalité [...] »

Il ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. Ne voulant pas paraître impolie, Kotone ne voulait pas le couper mais en réalité elle en mourrait d'envie. Il était en train de lui raconter sa vie. Pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas (quoi que) mais elle en avait vraiment assez, elle voulait son Pokémon ! Elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre mais à ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, on peut dire que la chance était vraiment de son côté car le professeur se stoppa net.

« Bonjour tout le monde !, lança le jeune garçon qui venait d'entrer.  
\- Gold, bonjour ! Approche-toi voyons, Kotone allait choisir son Pokémon, répondit Orme.  
\- Bonjour Gold, lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant. »

Gold était un ami d'enfance de Kotone, il habitait une maison voisine. C'était un jeune garçon âgé également de quatorze ans, car la mère de Kotone et celle de Gold étaient tombées d'accord : dix ans c'était trop jeune pour partir. Il avait les cheveux châtains et portait une casquette à l'envers, il avait d'ailleurs une mèche qui partait sur le côté droit de son visage. Ses yeux étaient dorés, on pouvait donc dire qu'il portait bien son prénom. Kotone l'aimait beaucoup, ils s'entendaient très bien et étaient très bons amis. Théoriquement, il était là pour la même raison qu'elle : son premier Pokémon !

« Donc, nous avons Germignon, le Pokémon plante. Kaiminus, le Pokémon eau. Et enfin, Héricendre, le Pokémon feu. Kotone je t'en prie, choisis ton Pokémon ! finit enfin par dire le professeur Orme. »

Kotone hésita. Elle ne savait toujours pas lequel prendre. Elle était bien tentée de demander si elle pouvait avoir les trois Pokémon mais il était évident que cette proposition allait être refusée d'office. C'était beaucoup trop de pression que de choisir son premier Pokémon, elle le réalisa seulement à cet instant. Elle fixa les trois petits Pokémon un par un. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête... Elle venait de se décider ! Ou pas. Elle avait vraiment envie de prendre les trois, ça aurait résolu le problème. Elle rit intérieurement. Gold et Orme commençaient à s'impatienter. Elle devait choisir maintenant, ce qu'elle fit.

« Je vais prendre Germignon ! »

Elle l'avait presque crié, mais elle était stressée ce qui n'arrangeait rien du tout. Soudain elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Puis elle réalisa : le champion de Mauville n'était pas par hasard spécialisé dans le type vol ? Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Les deux autres eurent un sourire satisfait, elle avait enfin choisi.

« Germignon est un très bon choix ! Je suis sûr que tu ne seras pas déçue, informa Orme. Et toi Gold, as-tu fait ton choix ?  
\- Ouais. Je prends Héricendre !  
\- C'est un très bon choix aussi ! Félicitations vous deux, vous êtes maintenant des dresseurs Pokémon ! »

Il tendit à Gold ainsi qu'à Kotone quelques Pokéball ainsi qu'un Pokédex, qu'Orme avait reçus du Professeur Chen quelques jours plus tôt. Après quelques courtes explications et encouragements, les jeunes gens purent enfin quitter le labo, très satisfaits de leur Pokémon et de pouvoir enfin partir de Bourg Geon.

« Tu veux faire un match ?, lança Gold pour tester son Pokémon.  
\- Oui ! Mais avant tout, je dois aller voir ma mère pour lui présenter Germignon. On se retrouve ici dans... disons quinze minutes ?, proposa Kotone.  
\- Ok, à tout de suite ! »

Kotone partit en direction de chez elle, heureuse. Elle l'avait enfin ! Elle allait pouvoir partir à l'aventure et Arceus seul savait ce qui l'attendait. Rentrée chez elle, Kotone sauta au cou de sa mère. Elle espérait que Germignon lui plairait autant qu'à elle.

« Voici Germignon ! dit-elle en le faisant sortir de sa Pokéball.  
\- Mais qu'il est mignon ! Tu as très bien choisi, il va devenir fort si tu l'entraînes bien. Je compte sur toi !  
\- Pas de problème.  
\- Au fait Kotone, je ne te le dirai jamais assez... Mais fais très attention aux pédophiles et aux pervers, ils sont partout !  
\- Oui je sais, finit Kotone en soupirant. »

Kotone remercia sa mère et lui dit au revoir. Elle était vraiment parano c'était incroyable, mais bon elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille. Après tout, Kotone partait pour une grande aventure... Elle ne serait pas de retour avant un bon moment. Elle sortit et réalisa que tout allait commencer. Ici et maintenant. Elle se posa une multitude de questions. Allait-elle voyager seule ? Où allait-elle dormir ? Aurait-elle assez à manger ? Assez d'argent ? Elle s'arrêta. Ça ne servait à rien de se demander tout ça maintenant. Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa maison avant de partir rejoindre Gold quand soudain...

« Mon chapeau ! »

Elle entra immédiatement et courut jusqu'à sa chambre récupérer son précieux chapeau. Elle l'adorait, c'était impensable de partir sans. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Mystère. Le dit chapeau était accroché au-dessus de son lit. Elle était pourtant passée dans sa chambre deux fois. Elle redescendit les escaliers en courant, manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. Après avoir adressé un sourire et un dernier "au revoir" à sa mère elle sortit pour de bon. Oui, Kotone était vraiment un cas désespéré.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que malgré sa niaiserie totale ce One Shot vous a plu !

Ecrit le 02 novembre 2011 (vieeeeeux) ; A la base c'était le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction parodique sur Pokémon Heart Gold mais je ne l'ai jamais terminée, donc j'ai préféré garder le premier chapitre que je trouve finalement très bien seul. (surtout que ça devenait un peu n'importe quoi dans les chapitres suivants) Excusez mon humour étrange, ça ne fait rire que moi hihi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
